1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition which is used directly in the conventional home laundry machine to clean and renourish articles made from leather, textile and synthetic leather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, faced with the problem of cleaning leather articles, consumer choices were either 1) to send the article to a dry cleaning establishment or 2) to xe2x80x9cspotxe2x80x9d clean with either detergents formulated for the textile industry, or with harsh solvents which would disrupt the leather finish and remove or dull color.
Typically, dry cleaning establishments use combinations of petroleum distillate solvents to clean these articles. This process is costly and the solvents remove lubrication from deep within the leather leaving leather garments dry, dull and stiff to the touch. Results lead to disappointment when garments appear faded due to removal of the very lubricants which were incorporated in the tanning process itself to create a soft feel with good depth of color.
The tanning process combines an intricate series of stages resulting in soft flexible leather. Hides are deeply scoured and cleaned to remove natural fats and oils permitting further processing. After tanning, the hides are tumbled in drums with emulsions of fat-liquors to thoroughly lubricate the leather fibers and create a suppleness in the hide. Converting leather to usable xe2x80x9cfabricxe2x80x9d can take months. Yet, without this cleaning and conditioning process, leather does not possess the unique qualities, which make it superior to any man-made materialxe2x80x94nor would it be able to be easily xe2x80x9cworkedxe2x80x9d into useful items.
To add a softer, more comfortable hand with increased tensile strength to the hide, the tanner may utilize additional finishing baths.
There are several products, which purport to provide detergent-type cleaning of leather or combination leather/fabric articles:
It is believed that these products are combinations of surfactants, alcohols and raw oils. These components appear to clean the article, but do little to add back conditioning lubricants and properties which truly enhance the characteristics of leather, i.e., flexibility, richness of color, feel, wearability, etc. Continued use of alkaline cleaning products on leather will actually decrease its service life.
One product which claims leather cleaning ability is a blend of coconut oils. The product possesses cleaning properties derived from plant oils and protein extracts without bleach additivesxe2x80x94for use on horse blanklets, as well as leather chaps, gloves, etc.
The present invention replicates the stages of cleaning and conditioning leather as practiced in the tanning process. The invention comprises two compositions which are used during a typical washing cycle in the home washing machine. The leather laundry solution is added during the xe2x80x9cwash cycle.xe2x80x9d
Subsequently a laundry rinse and dressing composition is added to the finishing rinse cycle of the washing machine. The composition may also be used as a wipe-on application after laundering.
The complexities of the washing machine have been conquered by millions of people the world over. People are also familiar with adding detergents and finishing softeners to their laundry machines in order to clean, soften and refresh clothing. Applicant has provided an improvement to the prior art by the introduction of products in combination that can clean and condition leather, leather/fabric, sheepskin and wool fleece combination articles within the home laundry environment.
The two compositions of the present invention which are used in combination are: the leather laundry solution which as noted above is used directly in washing machines to clean and re-nourish leather, textile and synthetic leather combination articles (i.e. leather pants, chaps, equestrian riding britches, gloves, jackets, wool fleece saddle pads and sheepskin articles, such as auto seat covers); and the laundry rinse and dressing composition is used in the xe2x80x9crinisexe2x80x9d cycle of washing machines to add a finishing softness to articles washed with leather laundry solution. When the laundry rinse and dressing composition is used as a wipe-on application after laundering, it has been determined that the application of same to the surface of the leather relaxes the leather fiber as it dries.
Heretofore, it was not possible to duplicate the suppleness and hand provided to the leather by the tanning process during a cleaning of the leather. Applicant""s improvement in cleaning leather goods by washing and re-conditioning leather in the home laundry with leather laundry solution and laundry rinse and dressing reinstates the desirable properties of leather without having to resort to expensive and environmentally unsound methods. With the composition and method of the present invention items such as full leather pants, jackets, xe2x80x9cwashablexe2x80x9d leather shoes, handbags, etc. can be cleaned and re-conditioned conveniently in the home laundry.
The composition of the present invention is an environmentally safe, fat-liquor-based surfactant solution, synergistic to both leather acid fabric. The product effectively cleans, and then provides penetrating and long lasting conditioners to nourish and protect both synthetic and natural fiber.
Leather has an isoelectric point around a pH of 5.2 and in its completed state is typically below a pH of 4. Highly alkaline cleaners (pH over 9) work well for hard surfaces but not for leather. Continued use of high alkalinity will shift the pH higher and allows the lubricating fat-liquor components and dyes to migrate out of the leather. The leather therapy combination of the present invention gives cleaning and lubrication properties without introducing harsh pH changes.
The leather laundry solution is an emulsion that contains a unique combination of xe2x80x9canionicxe2x80x9d (strongly negatively charged ions) and xe2x80x9cnonionicxe2x80x9d (neutral) fatty surfactants and fatty acid esters in a pH balanced (pH 6+/xe2x88x92) formula. The solution has a golden brown appearance with a pleasing odor.
The laundry rinse and dressing solution is a requisite sister product (mildly anionic) which is added to the finishing rinse cycle in the washing machine. It is thought that the leather laundry emulsion allows the strongly negative charged articles in the wash to control deposition of the mildly anionic dressing near the surface, which in turn, imparts a softer hand and better appearance to leather, fabrics and wool fleece.
The emulsions must be of a stable nature for the system to be effective. Anionic charge characteristics, pH of the leather and pH of the emulsions control deposition of the materials. This is for this reason that the combination of both products are not combined into one single washing/conditioning product.
The ideal pH range of the compositions is between 6 and 7. Variability due to water pH is insignificant since components are pH balanced at the manufacturing source and are stable across a wide pH and water hardness range. Percentages for each formula may vary 3 to 6% based on variation of natural ingredients.
The solutions of the present invention were prepared having the following compositions: